


You Make The Darkness Feel Like Home

by is_that_charlie_scene



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Art related, Drawing, Gen, I Tried, Peter's a cocky model, Stiles draws, be kind, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_that_charlie_scene/pseuds/is_that_charlie_scene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a passion for art and Peter is a cocky bastard, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make The Darkness Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sociallyawkwardfangirl21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwardfangirl21/gifts).



> It's been a while since I wrote anything, possible about a year and a half. Found my motivation once more.   
> Here we go. Enjoy!

Stiles had always had a love for drawing, and art in general. When his ADHD had kicked in, when he was a child, his mother had sat him down with paper and colouring pencils and simply said “Draw what you see.”  
And so, he did. He drew everything he saw, in a variety of colours. He found that it could calm his mind faster than any medication, and gave him an outlet for his frustration. When Claudia died, the love for art faded quickly, when his drawings changed from vibrant to dull, black and grey's filling page after page.  
When the supernatural incidents began, he found that drawing once again became and outlet that he could latch on to, especially when it came to research. Drawn diagrams helped him remember what he was looking for. It kept everyone in the loop, when there were no images available of their creature of the week. It wasn't difficult for him, his mind supplying the image in vivid detail, his hands sketching it out with startling accuracy. When asked, he never admitted to having drawn them himself, though. He was embarrassed. If he admitted to it, he knew he would be teased ruthlessly and he didn't need the hassle. 

During an intensive research session with Peter, long after the effects of the nogitsune, Stiles found his gaze drawn towards the older man. Sitting under a light, brows drawn together in concentration, two fingers drumming off the desk as he read through a book Deaton had leant him.   
Since the nogitsune incident, Stiles had learned to appreciate shadows and darkness. Seeing it around Peter was like a fresh wave of inspiration. Without realizing it, he had begun to sketch a rough image of Peter, dark shadows contrasting, throwing bone structure into a harsh light.   
It wasn't until he had the shell and some main shadowing down on paper that he realized the tapping had stopped. Stiles' gaze shot up, to find Peter watching him, head cocked to the side. 

“What are you drawing?” Peter asked slowly, raising to his feet, his expression saying he knew exactly what Stiles had been drawing. A smug smirk tugged at his lips as he walked closer, brow cocked expectantly.

Stiles swallowed tightly. “Nothing. Go back to your books, or something.” He said sharply, turning the page over to shove it under his book. Within a moment his wrist was caught in an iron grip, Peter by his side. 

“Now, we both know that's not true, don't we?” The man purred, gaze trained steady on Stiles. He slowly took the page from Stiles' grip, releasing his wrist as he straightened the page out and turned it over to study it. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. It wasn't his usual cocky smile, but a faint shadow of a smile that dared to be genuine. “I knew you had to be the one with the drawings for the bestiary.” He looked at Stiles slowly, placing the page back down in front of him. “Finish it. I like it.”

Stiles wet his lips, eyes wide as he watched Peter, cautious as ever around him. “You like it?” He asked, blinking owlishly. “Well, obviously. I'm a fantastic artist.” He added flippantly, trying to hide how the words affected him. His art was precious to him. It wasn't often he drew people. Only those he had a great interest in. 

Peter smirked. “I'm aware. I suppose it helps that I'm a wonderful model thought.” He sighed, dramatically.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Fuck off back to your seat, Creeper Wolf, I'll finish it when I'm good and ready.”  
Peter tutted. “I'd rather you finish it now. I could never look this elegant again.” He circled his hand infront of his face, expression smouldering.

Stiles poked him with his pencil. “Keep it up and I'll finish it with you naked and send it to Derek.” He snarked.

A broad grin broke out on Peter's face. “Is that a promise? Because I do't find anything wrong with that. Or the fact that you have imagined me naked.” He smirked.

“I'm so fucking done with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
